The present invention generally relates to semiconductor packages and more particularly to multi-semiconductor chip packages and methods of fabrication.
In DC to DC converters, multiple field effect transistors, FETs are often electrically connected in a common package. One DC-DC converter includes a high-side (HS) FET and a low-side (LS) FET. Typically, the HS FET and LS FET are mounted side-by-side and are electrically connected employing wires. This provides a DC to DC converter with a foot print that is larger than otherwise desired.
A need exists, therefore, to form DC to DC converter packages with a size that is smaller than currently exists.